List of weird faces
The weird faces of Inanimate Insanity and ''Inanimate Insanity II'' include various facial expressions that do not use the normal facial textures used for a majority of the series potentially. Season 1 A Lemony Lesson Image42.jpg Ep2_taco_lemons_1.png The Snowdown Screen shot 2012-03-05 at 10.03.39 PM.png Aquatic Conflict BalloonForeverAlone.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png Inanimate Smackdown Screen Shot 2015-09-15 at 6.51.14 AM.png Bow and Taco.png The Great Escape 180px-LightbulbsTerribleSplinter.png CreepySalt.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.10.11 PM.png The Tile Divide Taco 6.png|FINLAND! The Penultimate Poll Image38.jpg Image39.jpg Image40.jpg Waaaaaaaaaaah.PNG PAperWhat.jpg Image41.jpg LightyOldFace2.png 2B31FDFA-2FF0-44E7-96C6-5A21C1EAC87C.jpeg|Taco’s weird face is a referance to Spongebob's Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) MePhone4S' eyes.png Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) Salttysault.png Bmob.png|A face made from only Eye Surprised Woody Left. Knife rock Chris Mephone4.png LightyOldFace1.png 搜狗截图20180729200550.png 搜狗截图20180729200702.png Season 2 Breaking The Ice Soap Normal.png supy.PNG LightyFace3.png bomb dance weird.PNG LightyFace4.png Imagegh.jpg Papers2e1.PNG bandicam 2016-11-27 17-29-40-910.jpg LightyFace5.png Image45.jpg LightyFace2.png LightyFace1.png II bomb weird face.PNG II salt weird face.PNG Ii cheesy weird face.PNG Marsh on Mars MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Nop.png paintbrush waht.png But...shecouldDIE!!!.png LightyFace6.png ToiletReaction.png TissuesSneezeRaid.png Ii tissues weird face.PNG II mephone4 weird face.PNG Weirdface.PNG|Lightbulb weird face|link=https://inanimateinsanity.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_weird_faces Tri Your Best Funny TT.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.30.32.png Yin Yang and Test Tube.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.31.59.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.33.15.png giphy.gif FanFace2.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.42.20.png Sop6.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.45.13.png Sop7.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.47.48.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.49.02.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.52.41.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.53.24.png Suitcase wierd.jpg Cooking for the Grater Good Sop10.png|GET. HIM. PaintbrushUglyFace.png lightbulb face funny.PNG|If one pauses for a quick second after Lightbulb says that she is just grand after not needing an item, this face appears. Test tube's weird face.PNG Yin and yang.png Image192.png Sop8.jpg LightyFace10.png|I want teh pizzah,now Screenshot Image 219.png Captura2.PNG LightyFace13.png 2C0A2779-2DCB-46EB-A538-AC2FBA26E68D.jpeg B7B08FEB-3D46-4605-9642-71AFF1A1ABF3.jpeg A Kick in the Right Direction SopeEATINGPIZZA.PNG THESOPTHINGY.PNG Dough Stair'd.JPG Fan funny face.png yo vitaminc send me.PNG Sop3.png Sop2.png Knives.png Stupid Face 5.1.JPG Stupid Face 5.7.JPG Stupid Face 5.21.jpg Stupid Face 5.19.JPG Stupid Face 5.18.JPG Stupid Face 5.17.JPG Stupid Face 5.16.JPG Stupid Face 5.12.JPG Stupid Face 5.10.JPG Stupid Face 5.9.JPG LightyFace12.png II apple weird face.PNG II soap weird face.PNG Let 'Er R.I.P. TTfaceuy0.png TTfacey7.png TTfacey6.png TTfacey5.png TTface4.png TTfacey1.png Everything's A-OJ ojweird.PNG Fanface.png Fan weird face (Ep 7).png Ohhhh.png balloonweird.PNG Apple sucking his thumb..png PaintBirtch_26.PNG saltpepper weird.PNG Image22.png Image21.png Image23.png Image24.png Image25.png Image26.png Image27.png Tube.png Sneakytesttube.png Tissues OJ Condishawn.png Faces 3.png Wtflightbulbissharthed.PNG|broKEN LiGhTbUlB II tissues weird face 2.PNG S2e7 gravel hit the sound block to bring order.png Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 1.24.37 PM.png|AAAAAH Captura99.PNG Theft and Battery lolweirdmic.PNG Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.20.28 PM.png|Nickel. Found another one..PNG This is pretty funny..PNG I See What You Did Here.png Suitcaseseesghosts.png Screen Shot 2015-07-17 at 7.57.17 PM.png Bulb 3.png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.26.57 PM.png|"I'm. Gonna. Kill him." lightbulb wow i love that name how'd you come up with.PNG toilet yaaaaaa.PNG nickel and toilet weird.PNG soap did you just throw toilet off the balloon.PNG trol.png Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 7.47.49 PM.png perfection.png II paintbrush weird face.PNG Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 5.23.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 3.00.10 PM.png Rain On Your Charade Image52.jpg Nickel is not amused.png Soapsreactionepi9.PNG Poor_Soap.PNG AAAAAAAAAAA.png Image16.jpg UltimateSop.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.27.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.32.17 PM.png Mazed & Confused Image65.png 13116070 10209342127699431 6461352996859815043 o.jpg Lightyepisode10.png Image70.png Image61.png Image57.png Image44.png Lightyepisode105.png Image39.png Fan-0.png TestTube101.png TestTube102.png Image182.png Image190.png IMG 0041.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 3.00.27 PM.png 163poe.gif Captura.PNG Captura5.PNG Okay, we're done here. Face.png Kick The Bucket IIII11-1FunnyFace1.png IIII11-1FunnyFace2.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png creepy Bow.png Image302.png Screenshot_39.png|"Yeah, stay with us!' IIII11-1FunnyFace5or6.png Fan's electricution..png|Wait.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screenshot_38.png WhyLightbulb.PNG Lightbulb and Fan grabing Empty Test Tube.png Weird Test Tube.png Weird Test Tube-0.png packpple.PNG Alternate Reality Show Omga lighty.png AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png More AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png If he scared or what.png Green light have a creepy smile.png Green light is weird.png Even more AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png Scarey catty.png Scarey cattyer.png He gonna AAAAAAAAA.png No time is not bulby.png Uh oh she gonna blow.png YES IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!.png 搜狗截图20180729202556.png 搜狗截图20180729202700.png 搜狗截图20180729202845.png 搜狗截图20180730101853.png 搜狗截图20180730102036.png CR with Toilet oooooh.jpg Mine Your Own Business Oh god those eyes 1.png Test tube dies.png CORN THE HECKIN COBS.png Don't mind me im fainted.png REALLY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png EggHatchFanFreakOut.png Anime shock fannie.png Pirate lightbulby returns.png YARR!! OF COURSE!.png 1-eye franny.png WHERE'S MEATBALL AND WHY.png YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.png Oh god those eyes 2.png SteveCobsStare.PNG Oh god those eyes 3.png Lightbulb dies like test tube.png Lightbulb fainting for a minute.png Armless taco returns.png TacoKnockedOut.PNG Oh god those eyes 4.png Oh god those eyes 5.png Oh god those eyes 6.png 搜狗截图20181202071419.png Fan Weird.PNG 搜狗截图20190101222200.png TBA Category:A to Z Category:Lists Category:Running gags Category:Article stubs Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II